To Grab a Bully by its Ed: Chaotic Order
by Neo H.B.B. Sam
Summary: This fanfiction is the real squeal to "To Grab a Bull by its Ed". Please visit the author's profile for more details. Anyway, Eddy and his friends/allies must fight in order to survive at Bullworth. Now on permanent hiatus due to lack of interest.
1. The Machine

**Authors Note:** _This is kind of the squeal to "To Grab a Bull by its Ed". If I could still access my old account, this would be chapter eight. But since I decided to make this a squeal, this shall be chapter one now. Also, if you haven't read :To Grab a Bull by its Ed" before, then you should probably read that story first. If you don't, then this fanfiction will make not make that much sense to the reader/readers. One more thing, this is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy & Bully. Ed, Edd n Eddy is property of a.k.a. Cartoon/Danny Antonucci and Bully is property of Rockstar Games._

* * *

Chapter One – The Machine

In the library of Bullworth Academy, some of the students were studying for some of the really difficult tests that they had to take. The nerds were on the second floor of the library studying while discussing like wannabe intellectuals. The first floor of the library had some non-clique students studying. Those non-clique students were Eddy McGee, Edd (Double-D) Tsitneics and Peter (Pete/Petey) Kowalski. Eddy wasn't actually studying and was really just hanging out with Double-D & Petey because he was bored.

"Eddy, you're not going to pass your freshman year if you don't start studying soon," Double-D pointed out.

"You sound like my mom when you say that crap," Eddy remarked.

"When's the last time you even heard from your mother?"

"I think it was sometime back in August."

Then the library was silent again for about five minutes until Double-D decided to talk with Petey.

"Petey, isn't your father the librarian of the public library here in town?" Double-D asked.

"Yeah, but I don't like it," Petey replied. "Why couldn't my dad have a manlier job like a burglar?"

"I would be honored to have a librarian for a father."

"Well that's cause you're a bookworm with no life," Eddy remarked.

"I find that very offensive Eddy," Double-D said. "At least I can read."

"I can to read, bitch," said Eddy. "It's just that I don't feel like it."

"I bet you five bucks that you can't read the book "The Time Machine" by H.G. Wells because you're too illiterate," Double-D said.

"Wanna take those words back?"

"Want to prove me wrong?"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Petey exclaimed, but Double-D & Eddy just ignored him.

"Show me where this book is and I'll prove you wrong!" Eddy exclaimed.

"It's on the second floor of this library where those nerds are right now!" Double-D exclaimed.

Eddy got off of his chair and walked up the stairs and to the second floor of the library. Some of the nerds looked at him and one of them decided to see what he was doing up here.

"Eddy, what business do you have up here?" asked Donald Anderson, a small and very skinny nerd with dirty blonde hair who wears glasses.

"I'm looking for this one book called "The Time Machine" by some H.G. Wells guy," Eddy said.

"That excellent piece of literature is actually in my ownership at the time," said Melvin O'Connor.

"Do you have it here right now?" Eddy asked.

"Why yes I do."

"Can I borrow it for a day or two?"

"No way, Eddy! I'm not even halfway done with it yet!"

"Do you what a beating?"

"No thanks, I've been beaten up four times already today."

"Then give me the book or else."

"Fine, you win this time," Melvin said as he picked up the book and handed it over to Eddy.

"I'm glad we could do business without having you cry like a little pussy as you usually do," Eddy said as he walked down the stairs while holding the book.

Now back on the first floor of the library, Eddy was greeted by Double-D & Petey.

"So Eddy, you got "The Time Machine?" Double-D asked.

"You bet I did," Eddy replied. "You can pretty much get almost anything out of those dang nerds."

"Now all Eddy has to do is read that book and he gets the five bucks, right?" Petey asked.

The doors of the library suddenly fell to the ground as Ed smashed them down. The nerds quickly glanced at Ed and then they shit their pants because every nerd at Bullworth Academy is terrified of Ed. That's right; no one but a couple of students dares mess with Ed because of his sheer power.

"Sup Ed," Eddy said.

"Hey Eddy, have you heard about the bike race down at the beach?" Ed asked.

"No I have not."

"Well I'm in it!"

"Good for you Ed."

"There's gonna be a very shiny trophy!"

Now this caught Eddy's attention. A very shiny trophy would be proof that Eddy would've won at something and besides money, winning is one of Eddy's favorite things.

"Will their also be a cash prize?" Eddy asked.

"Yuppers," Ed responded.

"Now I'm in."

"Hooray!"

"Come on Ed, we got a race to win."

Eddy then walked outside the library with Ed fallowing him. But then Double-D just had to remind him about reading the book.

"Eddy, what about The Time Machine?" Double-D asked.

"I'll read it later!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, I found bicycles!" Ed exclaimed as he jumped near the two bikes that happened to be there.

Ed & Eddy got on the bikes and rode off to the beach. It was only half a mile away from Bullworth Academy and in about five minutes, they made it to the beach. Besides Ed & Eddy, the only competitors were Damon West, Tad Spencer, Dan Wilson, Chad Morris, Juri Karamazov and Justin Vandervelde. So all in all, Ed & Eddy just had to beat some preppie kids and some jocks in a bike race. Also, it looked as if the main person who was in charge of this bike race was Tobias Mason, a man in his thirties who has red hair and is the owner of the "Shiny Bikes Shop" at Bullworth.

"Hey Ed," said Eddy. "The competition looks pretty weak if you ask me."

"Easy as pumpkin pie," Ed commented.

Ed & Eddy rode their bikes some more until they got to the starting line for the bike race. Tobias Mason glanced at the two and then picked up his clipboard and wrote their names down.

"Hey Ed, I'm kind of surprised that Kevin isn't here," Eddy said.

"Kevin isn't here cause he has more important things to do," Damon responded. Eddy wanted a response from Ed, not this guy. But Eddy decided that instead of ignoring what Damon had just said, he decided to respond back to him.

"I thought Kevin liked bikes and races," Eddy said.

"He does, but like I said, he has more important things to do."

Then Eddy saw Tobias Mason pick up a flag and a whistle. This meant that the bike race would begin soon.

"I shall win!" Ed exclaimed.

"No you brute, I shall win this bike race and then beat you harder then how my dad beats me," Tad said.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch," Ed responded.

"**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**" Tobias Mason yelled. "The race is gonna begin in ten seconds, so get ready."

"I'm gonna kick ass in this race so hard," Eddy commented.

"No way," Dan said. "I'll kick ass in this race and then I'll kick your ass in a fight."

"That's kind of funny coming from one of the weakest jocks in the school."

"I can still kick you ass, hoe."

"**THREE!**" Tobias shouted.

Ed, Eddy, Damon, Dan, Tad, Chad, Juri and Justin stopped trash talking and got ready for a race. It would be a race that would prove who's good at racing and who sucks at racing. No one wanted to lose and everyone wanted to win.

"**TWO!**" Tobias shouted.

The racers were now pumped for the race. Some sweat could be seen coming from their heads, elbows, feet and hair. Now this wouldn't be a race that they'd still remember twenty years later, but for now, this race meant everything for the guys.

"**ONE AND GO!**" Tobias shouted as he raised a flag into the air.

The guys took off in a flash. Eddy somehow managed to be in the league already with the jocks, preppies and Ed behind him. It was quite a sight to see.

"I'm gaining on you and it's only a matter of time before I hand you your ass," Damon said to Eddy.

Eddy rode under the docks and ignored what Damon had just said. Eddy was actually getting better at ignoring people because a year ago or so, he had realized that ignoring people can sometimes be the best thing to do. Eddy was also still in the league and was making everyone else eating his dust (or in this case, sand). This was getting everyone else but Ed really pissed off because they didn't want Eddy to show them who's boss.

"In the Soviet Union, I will show **YOU** who's boss around here!" Juri yelled to Eddy.

"Well this isn't the Soviet Union!" Eddy yelled back to Juri as he went under a tunnel.

Then Eddy rode out of the tunnel with everyone else still behind. If you were Damon, Dan, Juri, Justin, Chad or Tad right now, you'd be pissed off. But if you were Eddy right now, you'd like how life was letting you win for once. And if you were Ed right now, you wouldn't care at all because you're Ed. Anyway, Eddy rode some more and then came to a ramp, which he jumped and then landed on a wooden port. This led to Eddy riding off of the wooden port and going onto a dirt terrain with rocks around it.

"Hey you brute, how'd you like a good punch in the head?" Tad said to Ed as he punched him in the head. Normally, that'd hurt someone, but this is Ed we're talking about and a punch in the face doesn't stop him at all.

"Fuck you!" Ed exclaimed as he punched Tad in the head three times. This made Tad dizzy and he fell off of his bike, which got him disqualified from the race.

So now there were only seven competitors in the race. Eddy was still in the league and was now one-third done with the race. He'd probably complete it in a couple minutes or so. But then Dan managed to catch up to Eddy and he punched him in the shoulder two times. This was fallowed by Eddy giving Dan a punch to the face three times. This didn't make him fall off his bike just yet, but you could tell that he might fall off soon. Then Eddy did something that was quite risky and might make himself fall off. He let go of his bike handles and he used both of his hands to push Dan off of his bike. Then Eddy quickly grabbed the handles of his bike again, got some balance back and then he continued riding some more.

Meanwhile with Ed, Juri & Damon decided to tag team against him, hoping that they could knock Ed off his bike.

"We're gonna knock you down to the ground, white boy!" Damon shouted at Ed as he punched him twice.

"To Romania with you," Juri said as he somehow managed to head butt Ed.

Will punches and head butts really stop Ed? No, not really. In fact, this only made him angrier and even filled with more rage. So Ed grabbed Damon by the collar of his letterman jacket and he threw him off his bike, thus disqualifying Damon from the bike race. Juri then decided to pedal faster, but Ed caught up to him and he kicked Juri in the head, which knocked him down and disqualified him from the bike race.

"Victorious," Ed said as he continued riding his bike.

So now there were only four competitors left, Ed, Eddy, Justin and Chad. Eddy was still in the league and already past the dirt path. Now he was at northern most part of Old Bullworth Vale, which was where the preppies and Russell Northrop live.

Eddy was starting to pedal slower, but not slow enough for anyone to catch up with him. He was starting to think about his life accomplishments and how much he's improved since he was twelve.

"_I remember those days when they laughed at me," _Eddy thought to himself. _"Those were the days were I would get my ass handed to me."_

Eddy continued riding his bike. He already passed some mansions and Russell's house.

"_I remember those days when me and my friends would scam people out of their money, only to get beat up or worse."_

Still riding, Eddy now decided to speed things up a bit. He also looked behind him only to find Justin & Chad catching up to him. This was bad.

"_I remember those days when I couldn't even get any decent girl."_

Now up ahead for Eddy was another dirt road that would lead to Jimmy's beach house. That beach house of Jimmy's would take Eddy all the way back to the starting line, which also so happened to he the finishing line where he would win this bike race.

"_I remember those days when I had no respect from anyone but my friends."_

Eddy then came across a shortcut. I guess you could say that this would be cheating now since shortcuts were against the rules in this bike race. But it's not like anyone would know if he was going to cheat or not. So he took the shortcut by jumping over a pile of rocks. This almost made Eddy lose his balance, but he managed to hang in there.

"_I have changed," _Eddy thought to himself. _"Now I laugh at people, now I kick ass, now I make money without scamming, now I can get decent chicks or even hot chicks to go out with me and now, I have respect from people who aren't just my friends."_

Eddy then began to pedal faster than ever before. He rode across the small dock that was connected to Jimmy's beach house. Then, he accomplished a goal in his life. He made it across the finishing line and in first place.

"**WHO WON?" **Eddy shouted. **"I FUCKEN WON!"**

It turns out that Kevin, Derby, Gord and Kirby were at the finishing line with some non-clique students. Apparently, they wanted to see who the winner of this bike race was and all of them were disappointed with the result.

"Damn that douche to hell," Kevin said.

"I'll have my chaps and some of your jocks show that baboon whose boss," Derby said.

"Sure thing man," Kevin said. "Kirby go get Casey over here right now."

"Hell yeah, QB," Kirby said as he got on a bike and rode all the way back to Bullworth Academy to get Casey over at the beach.

"Well, I'd like to see that douche get his, but I have to train," Kevin said as he got on a bike and rode off to the preppies gym to train. Yes, now that the preppies and jock have an alliance, the jocks can use the "Glass Jaw Boxing Club" and the preppies can play on the football field and in the school gym without the jocks harassing them.

Eddy was now doing some sort of little victory dance now. Soon Justin, Chad and Ed crossed the finish line. Then Tobias came up to Eddy.

"Nice win there kid," Tobias said to Eddy.

"Thanks," Eddy replied.

"Come and see me anytime for your trophy."

Tobias then gave Eddy fifteen dollars and he went back inside his bicycle shop. Eddy then decided to go get his rightfully earned trophy at his bike shop.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get my trophy," Eddy said as he stepped foot into the "Shiny Bikes Shop".

Now inside the Shiny Bikes Shop, Eddy saw his trophy on the counter in the shop.

"I finally got a trophy," Eddy said as he walked up to his trophy and was about to grab it.

But suddenly, Chad ran into the store and jumped Eddy. This was fallowed by Justin running into the store and stealing Eddy's trophy. Then the two preppies ran out of the store with Eddy's trophy. Eddy then got back up and ran outside to get his trophy back.

"**YOU RICH RETARDS, GIVE ME BACK MY MOTHERFUCKEN TROPHY!**" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. I swear to God, anyone within a mile radius of Eddy could've heard his yell right now.

"What the fuck happened to you Eddy?" asked Pine (better known to Ed, Edd n Eddy fans as Jonny) who so happened to be walking by right now.

"Some douche-bag stole a trophy that I rightfully earned."

"Normally Eddy I'd laugh at you because I don't really like you. But since it was the preppies who stole your trophy, I think that I shall help you get it back."

"Thanks Pine," said Eddy. "Now come on, I think that I see it over at Jimmy's beach house."

Eddy & Pine ran to the docks where Jimmy's beach house was close by. There they did see Eddy's trophy, but it was at the end of the docks and was guarded by none other then Bif Taylor.

"Let's knock some preppies out," Pine said as he pulled out a piece of wood with a smiley face. To Ed, Edd n Eddy fans, this is better known as Plank.

"I didn't know that you still carried around that hunk of wood," Eddy said.

"It's only a weapon of mass destruction now."

The two troublemakers walked some more until they were confronted by Chad, Justin, Bryce, Gord and Parker.

"Move aside you pieces of dog shit," Pine said angrily.

"But we are of a higher social status, so we will not take orders from you, ghetto trash," Chad said.

"OK, now you guys are asking for it," Eddy said.

"Bring it on, prostitutes," Gord said.

That's all it took to start an all out brawl. Pine managed to smack Gord across the face with his wooden board. Then Eddy managed to push Chad, Justin and Parker down to the ground. Pine continued smacking Gord with his wooden board until he was knocked out. Soon, Chad, Justin and Parker got back up and they tackled Eddy down to the ground and started kicking him.

Pine tried to pull them off, but Bryce punched him in the back of the head. This pissed Pine off and he whacked Bryce across the face with his wooden board. That knocked Bryce down, but not for good. So Pine got on top of him and then kneed him in the balls. It hurt like hell, but it didn't stop Bryce. He got up and kicked Pine in the stomach. In turn, Pine grabbed Bryce by the neck and then slammed him to the ground, thus knocking Bryce out for awhile at least.

Meanwhile, Chad, Justin and Parker were still kicking the defenseless Eddy.

"A little help here," Eddy said to Pine.

Pine then rushed to Chad, Justin and Parked and tackled all three of them. Justin & Parker now decided to focus their attention on Pine, but Chad decided to ignore Pine's tackle and would continue kicking Eddy. So now Justin & Parker ran up to Pine and they punched him in the chest. Pine wouldn't take that crap, so he whacked the two preppies with his wooden board at the same time. Pine then grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into each other, thus knocking them out for a long time.

"Damn it Pine, help me out here before I'm out cold," Eddy said while he was still being kicked by Chad.

Pine then ran over to Chad, grabbed him and then performed a bear-hug on him. Then he slammed Chad to the ground and started dragging him to the lake.

"What are you going to do with me, ghetto trash?" Chad asked. He was now on the verge of being knocked out cold.

"I'm gonna drown your ass, Uncle Tom," Pine said.

Now at the edge of the lake, Pine stuck Chad's head underwater and was holding it down. You could say that this is attempted murder, but you could also say that Pine's giving Chad what's coming to him. So in about a minute or so, Pine took Chad's head out of the water. Chad was still alive, but he was knocked out cold.

"Damn man, did you have to drown Chad?" Eddy asked as he got back up.

"You know, you don't look so good," Pine said in an attempt to change to subject. "Why don't you have a beer right now?"

"Oh what the hell, I guess so."

Pine then took out two beers from his leather jacket, one for himself and one for Eddy. The two drank their beers and fast so no cops found out about the fact that they just drank beer right now.

"Hey Pine, where'd you get this beer?" Eddy asked. Thanks to the beer, he was feeling better and a little bit invincible.

"I stole the beer from some hobo," Pine said as he threw his bottle of beer into the lake. "Gonna toss your beer?"

"I'm saving it."

"Why?"

"You'll see Pine, you'll see," Eddy said. "Now come one, let's go get my trophy."

So Eddy & Pine ran a little bit to get Eddy's trophy back. They knew that they'd be in a load of trouble to get this trophy back, for as it was guarded by Bif.

"**HEY CHUMPS!**" Casey shouted.

"Great, more people in our way," Eddy asked as he turned around and seen Casey with Kirby.

"We can take them," Pine said.

"I know, but it's just that I don't what to waste any energy on something that isn't worth it."

"Fuck you!" Kirby exclaimed to Eddy as he gave him the middle finger.

"Suck my big black balls," Pine said to the two jocks.

Now the two jocks were going to tackle Eddy & Pine. Being football players, the jocks would probably manage to pull off tackling Eddy & Pine.

"I'm not going to let you do that," Eddy said as he pulled out the glass bottle of beer. Then just before Casey was about to tackle him, Eddy smashed the glass bottle of beer on his head.

Even though Eddy pulled off counterattacking Casey, Pine failed in counterattacking Kirby's tackle. This really pissed off Pine and in a flash; he got back up and kicked Kirby in the face. Then Casey, in rage punched Eddy in the face three times and knocked him down. In revenge, Eddy got up, pulled Casey's head down and then kneed him in the head. Eddy also head butted him in the stomach, which knocked the jock out for awhile.

Kirby decided to pick up a rock and throw it at Pine. It missed and then Pine jumped Kirby and punched him in the face four times before he pushed him off. Then the jock kicked Pine in the balls, which hurt like hell. Now Pine had to show this guy a thing or two. So he pulled out a wooden board and smacked Kirby in the head twice. This almost knocked him out and it made him have a major headache.

"I guess I'd better put you out of you misery," Pine said as he whacked Kirby in the back of the head with his wooden board, which knocked Kirby out.

"Wow, we really showed those suck ass jocks," Eddy said.

"**I'M GONNA PUNCH YOUR FACE INTO THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!**" Dan yelled. He was riding his back and was going to get back at Eddy for making him disqualified in the bike race earlier today.

"Oh Eddy, you really haven't changed all that much," Pine said. "You still got a lot of people that hate you."

Eddy ignored Pine's rude comment and decided to give Dan a good punch to the face.

Dan continued riding his bike and Eddy was running towards him with a fist in the air. Then when Dan was only inches away from him, Eddy gave him a very hard punch in the nose. It made all the cartilage on his nose break and blood was splattered on the sand of the beach.

"You stupid no good prick!" Dan said in pain. He was also covering up his broken nose with both of his hands. Then Eddy pushed him off his bike, walked over to him, pulled him up and then gave him a wedgie. "Aw, man, that doesn't happen to _me_ anymore."

So Dan ran away like the little pussy he is. This impressed Pine and now the two could finally get Eddy's trophy back from Bif. Now the two teenagers ran towards Bif for their last fight for the day.

"Hey Bif, give me back my trophy," Eddy said to Bif.

"I can't let poor people have objects of value," Bif said as he spit on Eddy's forehead. That really ticked Eddy off and now nothing was stopping him from going apeshit on Bif.

With all his might and power, Eddy tackled Bif so hard that he fell to the ground. No one, not even Jimmy Hopkins has ever tackled Bif that hard and had him fall to the ground.

"Holy hell man, I'm actually a little bit impressed," Bif said as he got back up. "You're the first person to knock me down with a tackle, and a hard tackle."

Pine jumped in the air and performed a spin kick, which hit Bif in the head and almost hit Eddy. Eddy also kneed Bif in the balls and gave him a mean uppercut. Now attacks like this don't knock out Bif. In fact, it takes a lot more then that to knock out the third strongest kid in school (Russell's the strongest kid at Bullworth Academy, Ed's the second strongest kid and Damon is the fourth strongest kid).

Bif then decided to grab Eddy and threw him onto the outside wall of Jimmy's beach house. This left quite the dent on Jimmy's beach house. Also, Bif punched Pine in the stomach four times and then knocked him down. Pine tried to get up, but Big pulled him up and then he uppercut him and tossed him into the water. Eddy now ran towards Bif again and kicked him in the spine. Bif just turned around and choke slammed Eddy to the ground. The kid was gasping for air now and all for a trophy.

But meanwhile inside of Jimmy's beach house, Jimmy was just talking with Zoe Taylor, a girl with red hair in a bob cut, and dresses in punk-style clothing. She's also Jimmy's current girlfriend and has no relation to Bif Taylor, even though they share the same last name.

"I hear a very big fight going on right now," Jimmy said.

"I wonder who's in it," Zoe said.

The two walked outside of the beach house and saw Eddy & Pine trying to beat up Bif. Jimmy also saw the dent in his beach house and immediately knew that Bif must have caused it.

"Hand me a bat Zoe, I'm going to go kick Bif's rich ass," Jimmy said angrily.

Zoe ran back into the beach house, grabbed a metallic bat and tossed it to Jimmy. She really wanted Jimmy to give this preppy what he had coming to him.

"Show that phony whose boss."

Jimmy ran to Bif with his metallic bat. He was going to give Bif a piece of his mind.

"**SMACK DOWN!" **Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs as he hit Bif in the back of his neck with his metallic bat. Now a normal person would've probably died from a hit like that, but Bif is not a normal person. Sure this hurt Bif, but it just made him turn around and glance at Hopkins.

"You are so totally dead!" Bif said as he punched Jimmy in the forehead, which knocked him down.

Jimmy then got right back up and then saw that Pine was going to whack him with a wooden board. So Jimmy just didn't do anything for awhile, which made Bif curious as to why he wasn't attacking him right now.

"Too scared to hit me again?" Bif said. Just as he was about to punch Jimmy again, Pine whacked him in the back of the head with his wooden board.

It was now Eddy's turn to attack Bif. Eddy ran up to Bif, punched him in the chest twice and then kicked him in the stomach. Jimmy also smacked him in the back with his metallic bat. Bif then kneeled on the sand in order to catch his breath. This however left him open for an attack and a devastating one too. Pine jumped on top of his head and punched it nine times before Bif threw him off.

Bif then got back up and was now running towards Eddy, ready to grab him and strangle him to death. But Eddy jumped out of the way and stuck his leg out. Thus, he tripped Bif and made him fall head first to the ground. Jimmy & Pine walked over to if and flipped him over. They also sat on him so he wouldn't get back him.

"Come on Eddy, finish this fucker off," Jimmy said.

Eddy then walked over to Bif's head and he pulled his own pants and boxers down.

"You know, I've been having the shits lately. So Bif, I'm gonna take a huge ass shit on you," Eddy said. "Any last words, bitch?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Bif exclaimed. He really didn't like what was going to happen to him right now.

Suddenly, Eddy took a massive diarrhea on Bif's face. Some of it even splattered on Jimmy & Pine's clothes.

"Oh mummy," Bif exclaimed. Jimmy & Pine got off of him and then he ran away all the way back to his house with some of Eddy's diarrhea dripping on the ground.

"**YEAH, GO CRYING TO MOMMY, **_**BITCH **_**TAYLOR!**" Eddy shouted while laughing.

"Wow Eddy, you really made Bif your bitch now," Pine said.

"He really had it coming to him," Jimmy said.

"I didn't know I had it in me," Eddy responded.

"What do you mean?" Pine asked.

"I didn't know I could take such massive shits and dish out some hard hits on my new bitch."

"**JIMMY, THERE'S CRAP ALL OVER THE GROUND!**" Zoe yelled in a furious tone of voice.

"**I KNOW THAT ZOE!**" Jimmy yelled back.

"Uh oh, I sense an argument up ahead," Pine said.

"You know, let's leave this two love birds alone to solve their own problems," Eddy said.

But before Eddy left the beach, he grabbed his hard earned trophy. Soon enough, Eddy & Pine walked away from the beach. The two were going back to Bullworth Academy to hang out with their friends and tell them about what they'd just did to Bif. Of course, they'd give some credit to Jimmy.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _I know that this chapter sounded a bit morally wrong, but future chapters will get better. So please review this fanfiction and give me some constructive criticism if possible._


	2. Perspectives

Chapter Two – Perspectives

It's been a week since Eddy took a diarrhea on Bif Taylor. Ever since then, Bif has lost a good amount of his confidence and people tend to laugh at him now (even little kids). But meanwhile at the basketball court near the school gym, Kevin & Damon were shooting some hoops in a friendly game of basketball. Over at the school parking lot, Eddy, Double-D, Petey and Jimmy were chatting with each other. Outside the local motel at Bullworth, Ed, Ethan, Trent and Troy were just talking to each other. So there was some socializing going on today.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _For now, let's see what Kevin & Damon are doing._

Kevin shot the basketball into the hoop and then ran to get the ball. Damon tried to block him, but Kevin got around him and threw the basketball into the hoop again and scored another point.

"Hey Kevin, I'm kind of losing track of points," Damon said.

"I lost track of points too," Kevin replied. "But I'm pretty sure that I have more points than you."

Just then, Kevin saw Nazz walk by. Most people at Bullworth know about Kevin's big crush on Nazz. Most people also wondered why Kevin just didn't ask Nazz out already.

"Come on Kevin, why don't you ask that chick out already?" Damon asked.

Kevin gave no response. He was focused on Nazz and was thinking about her.

"_I just gotta ask Nazz out one of these days," _Kevin thought to himself. _"I just wish that I knew for sure that if I asked her out, that she'd say yes."_

Kevin still looked at Nazz and it was almost getting to a point of which it was kind of creepy.

"_I'd like to get in bed with her so much," _Kevin thought to himself. _"But I know that wouldn't happen unless I asked her out first."_

"Hey Kevin, are you OK?" Damon asked as he gave Kevin a light punch on the shoulder.

Kevin then got back into reality. Every time he saw Nazz walk by him, Kevin would zone out and think about her until someone snapped him back to reality.

"Um, I'm fine," Kevin replied.

"Cracker, why don't you just ask her out already?" Damon asked. Like most people, he knew about Kevin's crush on Nazz.

"Well, it's because I don't feel ready yet."

"Don't feel ready yet my ass."

"Well what else could it be?"

"I think that you're acting all pussy and shit."

"I'm not a pussy!"

"Well then, stop being a pussy ass nerd who fears rejection and ask Nazz out once and for all!"

Calling a jock a nerd was one of the most insulting things that you could say to them. Usually, they'd beat you up on the spot if you did that. However, when another jock calls another jock a nerd, they might not beat them up. Damon was also a friend of Kevin, so it would be bad if he beat him up. So this time, Kevin would not beat up Damon. Instead, he would ask out Nazz just so everyone wouldn't think of him as a pussy ass nerd.

"You know what? I'm gonna ask out Nazz just so no one thinks of me as a pussy ass nerd," Kevin said to Damon as he walked away from him so he could ask out Nazz once and for all.

"About time," Damon responded.

Kevin was walking closer and closer to Nazz. This was just one of those things that he had to do for his reputation.

"_If I don't ask her out, everyone will see me as nothing more than a pussy ass nerd," _Kevin thought to himself as he was now only ten feet away from Nazz. _"I just gotta hope that she says yes"_

Nazz then turned around and saw that Kevin was behind her. Even though she suspected that Kevin was stalking her, she decided to talk with him.

"Oh, hey Kevin," Nazz said.

Kevin was nervous right now, but he knew what he had to do right now.

"Hey Nazz, do you want to go out with me?" Kevin asked in a casual tone that didn't sound wimpy or prideful.

"Sorry dude, but I'm already going out with someone."

"Who is it?"

"It's Eddy McGee."

Kevin was absolutely shocked at what he just heard. His archenemy was going out with his crush. If you were Kevin right now, you would feel devastated right now and slightly suicidal.

"_Damn it all to hell!" _Kevin thought to himself. _"I'm gonna have to give that little motherfucker a piece of my mind the next time I see his ass walking around."_

"He just asked me out a couple of hours ago," Nazz told him. "So we've only been boyfriend and girlfriend just recently."

"Oh, alright then," Kevin said. "I guess I'll be going now."

Kevin walked away from Nazz depressed and angry. His hate for Eddy grew ten times that day.

"_I can't believe that this ever happened," _Kevin thought to himself while walking.

Soon, Kevin somehow ended up in the school's gym. He took a seat on the benches to think. Suddenly Casey saw Kevin just sitting on the benches looking depressed. Casey decided to go see what was wrong with Kevin. So he walked up the benches and took a seat right next to Kevin.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Casey asked.

Kevin gave him no response. Casey could kind of tell that something was wrong with Kevin and that he needed to help him solve this little problem of his.

"Did you get kicked off the team or something like that?" Casey asked.

"No," Kevin responded.

"Well then, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nazz…"

"Oh, Nazz," Casey responded. "Have you asked her out yet?

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm guessing that she said no."

"Actually, she told me that she was going out with someone else already."

"Well, who is it?"

"Eddy McGee."

"Damn," Casey replied. "That little shit doesn't deserve Nazz."

"I know man," Kevin told him. "I just gotta do something about this."

Casey thought for a second or two. Then he came up with an idea for Kevin on how he could solve his problem.

"I have an idea," Casey told him.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Why don't you take some of these?" Casey asked as he took out some injectable steroids.

"What the hell is that?"

"They're steroids," Casey told him. "With steroids, you'll get stronger and we all know that chicks like strong guys. Also, steroids will even make someone like you better at sports."

"I see" Kevin said. "But, ain't that shit illegal?"

"Um, no, no it is not."

"Who else around here takes steroids?"

"Damon, Juri, Luis and Shadid take steroids too."

"What about Kirby, Dan, Thad, Lance and Bo?

"Kirby doesn't take steroids because he can't handle a little injection. One of Dan & Thad's relatives died from steroid overdose, so now they're scared of them. And Bo & Lance just won't take steroids because they think that it's cheating."

There was silence for awhile before Kevin gave Casey a reply.

"Alright, I'll take the steroids," Kevin said as he grabbed the injectable steroids and injected himself twice with them.

"Just don't take too much Kevin, or else you'll get roid rage," Casey told him as he walked away from Kevin to play some basketball.

So, it looks as if Kevin has officially entered the world of steroids. We'll see how that goes in a later chapter.

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Now, let's see what the fuck Double-D, Eddy, Petey and Jimmy are up to._

Eddy, Double-D, Petey and Jimmy were in the parking lot talking to each other. Eddy was going to tell them about how he, Pine and Jimmy took a diarrhea on Bif Taylor. However, none of them wanted to hear about it since they already heard about it at least fourteen times this week. So Double-D decided to ask Petey a question about Bullworth Academy.

"Hey Petey, I have a question about Bullworth Academy that I think you would know the answer to," Double-D said.

"Well, what is it Double-D?" Petey asked.

"I've been hearing from people that Bullworth Academy is a reform school, an elite prep school and that it's a school that teenagers in town can attend to," Double-D said. "So, which kind of school is Bullworth Academy supposed to be?"

"It's all three of them," Petey replied. "For people like Eddy, Jimmy, the bullies, the greasers and some other students, it's a reform school. For the preppy kids and some kids with really good GPA's, it's an elite preppy school. And for those who live in town like me, it's a school that kids in town can go to if they want. Of course though, Bullworth Academy is also a private school and like most private schools, parents must pay for the kid to attend here."

"Damn Petey, that was mouthful for you," Jimmy said.

"What a minute, our parents actually pay to send us here?" Eddy asked.

"Yep," Petey replied.

"So does that mean if our parents can't afford to send us here, we don't have to go here anymore?"

"Actually, you can't go here anymore if your parents can't afford to send you here."

"Don't and can't, they both mean the same thing."

"No they don't, Eddy," Double-D said in an effort to correct him.

"You know, the leader of the townies had to drop out of Bullworth because his parents couldn't afford to send him here. So now he's stuck in this dump of a town. The sad thing is that he's actually a pretty smart kid who had some real potential of becoming successful in life," Jimmy said.

Then there was some silence for a couple of minutes. None of them knew what to talk about now.

"_Damn, I'm thirsty," _Eddy thought to himself. _"I know, I'll go ask Petey to get us some soda."_

"_I hope that Eddy doesn't say anything selfish or greedy," _Double-D thought to himself.

"_For it being Fall and all, it sure is getting warm here," _Petey thought to himself.

"_Man, I hope that I didn't get Zoe grand slammed last night," _Jimmy thought to himself. _"I mean, I'm too young to handle something like that."_

"Hey Petey, since you're the head boy of this school, doesn't that mean you have control over the prefects?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah," Petey responded.

"So, could you ask Rolf to get us some sodas?" Eddy asked as he pointed at Rolf.

"Eddy, you shouldn't make Petey abuse his authority for your needs," Double-D said.

"Bug off Double-D, or else you're not getting a soda," Eddy told to Double-D.

"Well, I guess I could get us some soda," Petey said. "**HEY ROLF, CAN YOU COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND?!**"

Rolf heard Petey's voice and immediately he ran towards him because he is the head boy, and the head boy has more power then the prefects.

"What is it, head boy Peter?" Rolf asked.

"Listen, if it wouldn't trouble you, would you mind getting me, Eddy, Double-D and Jimmy some sodas?" Petey asked.

Rolf knew that this was not something that Petey would normally ask out of him. Heck, he knew that Petey asked nothing out of him or any of the prefects in that matter. So he looked straight into Eddy & Jimmy's eyes and asked them a simple question.

"Troublemakers, are you making head boy Petey ask Rolf to bring him soda pops for you fellows?" Rolf asked intimidating tone of voice.

"Um, nope, not at all Rolf," Eddy responded fearfully.

"Sir, Petey is asking you to get us sodas," Jimmy told him. "Are you questioning his authority?"

Rolf stopped starring at Eddy & Jimmy and thought for a second. Then he finally came up with an answer.

"Alright then," Rolf said. "Rolf shall get you four some soda pops!"

"Can you make mine a Mountain Dew?" Eddy asked.

"Do not push it, impish Ed-boy."

Rolf then ran off into the school in order to give Eddy, Double-D, Petey and Jimmy some soda. Double-D couldn't even believe that Rolf fell for Eddy's selfish trick in order to get himself and his friends some soda.

"Eddy, I can't believe you," Double-D said. "You used Petey to get yourself some soda, you tricked a prefect and you acted like a selfish juvenile delinquent."

"Just be glad that he's getting you a soda," Jimmy told him.

"Eddy, when Rolf comes back, I'm telling him the truth."

"Oh no you're not, bitch," Eddy told Double-D as he kicked him in the nuts.

"Oh Eddy!" Double-D exclaimed as he fell to the ground. "You better hope that my reproductive organs still work."

"Like you'll ever use your reproductive organs," Eddy said.

"Did you really have to kick him in the nuts?" Petey asked.

"Petey, there are some things that you just gotta do in life," Eddy responded.

"Like kick your friend in the nuts?" Jimmy asked.

"Exactly Jimmy."

"They hurt so much," Double-D said in pain.

So it looks like Rolf's gonna get Eddy, Double-D, Petey and Jimmy some soda and that Double-D's nuts are aching. This will probably end well for them, except for Double-D who will feel the pain for around two more hours.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Now let's get the heck out of Bullworth Academy and see what Ed, Trent, Ethan and Troy are up to._

The four bullies were outside a motel next to the entrance to New Coventry. Instead of bullying someone (which is what they obviously do since they're bullies), they were just talking to each other, not really causing all that much trouble.

"I hear the Nerds have started a petition to have Wade expelled," Trent said.

"That's bad man," Ethan replied.

"I bet you guy's five bucks that it won't work," Troy replied.

"I have an idea guys!" Ed exclaimed. "Let us start our own petition to have a nerd expelled just to piss him off."

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea," Trent said.

"Which nerd should be the victim of this petition?" Troy asked.

"Let's make it ether Earnest or Melvin" Ethan said.

"No way man," Trent said. "If we take out the leaders of the nerds, then it won't be fun bullying them anymore."

"What about Cornelius?" Troy asked.

"You know that one rule about the cliques in Bullworth," Ethan told him. "Every clique needs to have at least one black kid in it so it won't look racist or something."

"How about that fat ass: Algernon?" Ed asked.

"Don't you remember that one deal we made with the jocks back in October?" Ethan asked. "We agreed that Algernon would be their scapegoat this year."

"What's a scapegoat?" Ed asked.

"Yeah man, what the hell is a scapegoat?" Troy asked.

"I think it's someone who you blame everything on," Trent said.

"How did you know about that man?" Ethan asked.

"Well I heard one of the nerds complaining about being scapegoats all the time," Trent said. "Then they starting wishing that we bullies could be scapegoats for once. So I went over to him and asked him what a scapegoat was. He told me and then I gave that pussy ass nerd a kick to the groin."

"May we get back on topic?" Ed asked.

"Sure thing dude," Ethan said.

"Anyway, I think it should be Donald," Troy said.

"You mean that one kid who always says he'll get his revenge on us one of these days?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, that nerd," Troy replied.

"I don't know guys. I once snuck into his room so I could steal his comic books, and I saw weaponry," Ed said.

"Let me guess, a stupid spud gun?" Troy said.

"Oh no," Ed said. "He had the real deal of weaponry!"

This somewhat shocked Trent, Ethan and Troy. They never really thought of the idea of a nerd having any serious weaponry. Yeah, they were fully aware of nerds owning some firecrackers, stink bombs, bottle-rocket launchers and spud guns. But never did they think of a nerd (or any student at Bullworth in that manner) having the real deal of weaponry.

"What kinds of weapons did he have?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, the usual," Ed replied. "Knifes and guns, you know."

"When did you sneak into the nerd's room?" Troy asked.

"Just this morning," Ed replied.

"Did he have any other serious weapons at his disposal?" Trent asked.

"Well, I did see a great big bomb!" Ed exclaimed.

All of them were silent for at least two minutes or so. From now on, they had to do something about Donald before he killed anyone.

"Alright guys," Trent said as he finally broke the eerie silence. "Let's not bully Donald for at least two weeks just so we don't get our heads blown off."

"Agreed," Ed, Ethan and Troy all said at the same time.

The eerie silence then came again, but this time it only lasted for a minute or so. Also, this eerie silence wasn't as bad as the first eerie silence.

"You know guys, I think that I'll go tell Russell, Davis, Wade and Tom about this," said Trent. "So I'm going back to the school right now."

"Well earlier this morning, I kind of ticked Lucky, so now he wants to fight me in his turf at New Coventry," Troy said. "So wish me luck guys."

"That was a horrible pun," Ed said as he gave Troy a little punch on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to the gas station and pick up some snacks for tonight," Ethan said. "So I'll be going now."

Trent, Troy and Ethan went their ways, thus leaving Ed behind at the motel. His three friends going now made Ed feel lonely, so he decided to fallow Ethan for a bit and see what he was up to, even though he knew that it would be rude and kind of creepy.

"_I wonder what Ethan is up to?_" Ed thought to himself as he was still following Ethan.

Ed followed the black bully for ten minutes or so until the two of them ended up in a back ally. There, Ethan pulled out what appeared to be a comic book of some sorts. This made Ed very curious, so he decided to ask him as to why he was reading a comic book.

"Hey Ethan, what are you reading?" Ed asked in a loud tone of voice.

Ethan was shocked and jumped as he heard Ed's voice. He quickly hid the comic book behind his back, hoping that Ed would be stupid enough to have not seen it.

"_Damn it, I can't let Ed find out about this or else I'll be hanging out with the nerds for the rest of my days," _Ethan thought to himself as he was starting to nervously shake.

Any of you here remember that eerie silence awhile back? Well, it's back, but not as bad as the first time around, but still worse then the second time. This time it lasted for around a minute and a half before it went away.

"_I gotta think of an excuse and fast," _Ethan thought to himself.

"I seen that comic book of yours," Ed said in a slightly sinister tone of voice.

"I was reading manga Ed, not comics."

The black bully quickly covered up his mouth as he realized what he had just said. Now there was no point in trying to cover up what he said as it would be useless. So Ethan decided to tell Ed the truth, even though Ed honestly wouldn't care all that much.

"I admit it Ed, I was reading Naruto and I was enjoying it," Ethan as he put his hands to his face. "Laugh if you want, but please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry my friend, Ed shall not tell anyone!" Ed exclaimed.

"You're not messing with me, right Ed?" Ethan asked, hoping that Ed really wasn't messing with him.

"Of course not, Ethan!" Ed exclaimed. "If it makes you feel any better, I like reading Dragon Ball Z and Full Metal Alchemist."

Ethan sighed in relief. He knew that his secret of liking Naruto would be kept by Ed, who he trusted. And even if Ed somehow told his secret, Ethan could always tell everyone that Ed likes Dragon Ball Z and Full Metal Alchemist.

"Well, I'm glad that no one else knows about this," Ethan said while wiping some of the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, except the three of us."

"Who the hell is that?" Ethan asked.

"It's me, Bif Taylor," Bif said as he walked out of the shadows and into the sight of Ed & Ethan.

"Get out of our sight, bitch!" Ethan exclaimed as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Relax you assholes," Bif said. "I'm not gonna tell anyone that you guys are closeted nerds. Oh wait, I am, so everyone stops calling me Eddy's bitch."

"**DAMN IT!**" Ethan shouted in rage.

"And the best part about it is that I'll get away with it."

"Oh no you won't, you diarrhea coated bitch!" Ed exclaimed.

"You want to start some shit, huh retard?" Bif asked as put his boxing gloves in the air. "I'm an expert boxer and you're just some spaz who can't even tie his own shoes!"

"You can take him Ed, I know you can," Ethan said as he tossed a lead pipe.

Ed caught the lead pipe and then said "This shall be our final battle and I will remain victorious, motherfucker!"

Bif charged at Ed and was about to punch him in the left cheek. However, Ed countered it by hitting him across the head with the lead pipe, canceling out Bif's punch. Ed proceeded to hitting the preppy in the head with his lead pipe at least six more times before it broke in half. He then threw the other half of the broken lead pipe at Bif's neck. Now extremely pissed off, Bif charged like a bull on steroids and rapidly hit Ed with his boxing gloves. This made Ed fall to the ground, but he got up in a flash so Bif wouldn't get on top of him.

"Come on Ed, hand this cracker his ass," Ethan said.

Ed ran to Bif and tackled him, but this tackle did not knock Bif down to the ground. Then Ed kicked Bif in the stomach, which temporally stunned him. Now, this would be the perfect opportunity to finish Bif once and for all. He picked up Bif and held him over his head. Ed spun around a couple of times and then tossed him onto a garbage can. Bif's weight crushed the garbage can and all the garbage inside of it. Now that Bif was stunned again, Ed now decided that he was going to jump on top of him and perform a body slam.

"**FINISH HIM!**" Ethan shouted.

Ed jumped three feet into the air and landed belly first on Bif, making his body slam successful. Bif was now close to being knocked out, which would be bad for him.

"Ed will crush the beetle until he is no more!" Ed exclaimed as he stomped on Bif's head thirteen times before knocking him out cold.

"Damn man, you knocked that bitch up hard," Ethan said.

"You're welcome, friend."

"Anyway, now that Bif is taken cared of, I have to read my favorite manga of all time."

"And Ed must go do… nothing in particular."

* * *

To sum up everything that happened at Bullworth today, let's just say that Kevin is taking steroids, Eddy & Nazz are going out, Edd got kicked in the nuts, Petey was forced to abuse his powers as head boy, Ed told his bully friends about Donald having serious weaponry and Bif got beat up by Ed for the second time. All in all, I'd say that today was a very interesting day.


End file.
